Apuestas
by taniz
Summary: Que Albus y Scorpius pasen las vacaciones juntos: malo. Que sea en casa de los Potter: muy malo. Que la casa de los Potter esté en el mundo muggle: jodido. Reto Slash.


**_DISCLAIMER: nada me pertenece, todo es de JK y yo escribo sin fines de lucro._**

_La gente aplaude emocionada ante la voz que anunció "Tercera llamada. Tercera llamada...¡Comenzamos!"_

* * *

Todo comenzó con una –al parecer- inocente pelea. Algo trivial.

*

-Te digo que ese equipucho no puede contra el mío- Scorpius tenía las piernas cruzadas sobre el sillón y no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla.

-Solo porque el nombre contenga _Real_, no significa que tengan que ganar.- Albus rodó los ojos y siguió mirando.

-Yo no lo digo por…-

-Ni que son sangre pura.- Sonrió.

-Calla. Ganarán.- el rubio cruzó los brazos medio indignado y se quedó en silencio.

-Que no- insistió con énfasis.

-Que sí-

Ninguno volteaba a ver al otro y con el pasar de los minutos, seguían repitiendo _"que sí"_ y _"que no"_, cada vez más bajo y automáticamente. No dejarían al otro con la última palabra pero el partido estaba tan interesante…

-GOOOL- el chillido de Albus casi deja a Scorpius sordo y con el ego medio magullado. –Te dije que ganaría el Barca.- y sonrió triunfante.

Potter se inclinó hacia el frente, tomó dos rebanas de pizza y le ofreció una a su amigo, quien se la arrebató.

No podía ser aquello cierto.

1-0

-Ya lo verás. Al final gana el Real Madrid.

-Todavía puedes retirar la apuesta si quieres.- Sonrió triunfante el moreno.

-Jamás. Perderás y serás mi esclavo por un día.- Él no se retiraría. Mejor perder que echarse para atrás.

Y el partido de soccer transcurrió ajeno a la situación.

*

-Esto no me gusta nada. Nada Astoria.-

Draco caminaba por todos lados, revolviéndose el cabello nerviosamente, tic adquirido de una de sus parejas en los años de colegio.

-¿Entonces por qué lo has dejado ir?- el rubio detuvo su caminar y volteó bruscamente

-TU HAS SIDO LA QUE LE DIO PERMISO- la vena de su cuello palpitaba y para aumentar su frustración, Astoria se echó a reír.

-Pero si no es para tanto, son solo dos chicos de 17 años viendo un juego muggle.-

El hombre intentó serenarse. Respiró hondo varias veces con los ojos cerrados y, ya tranquilo, los abrió.

-Es para tanto porque, numero uno- alzó un dedo –están viendo un partido muggle. Numero dos –otro acompañó al primero –están en casa de los Potter. Tres –el tercer dedo pasó a acompañar a los anteriores –No solo están en casa de los Potter, sino que en la de verano. EN EL MUNDO MUGGLE. Haciendo Merlín sabe que cosas.

El dedo número cuarto estaba a punto de ser levantado cuando Astoria interrumpió.

-¿Y qué? Vamos, los tiempos han cambiado.

-Créeme, hay cosas que nunca cambian. Y por experiencia sé cómo podría acabar todo esto.

-¿Lanzándose hechizos de magia negra? Ellos se llevan bien. Deja de dramatizar- Rodó los ojos.

-Lo que me preocupa no es que se lancen maleficios-.

-Pues dime ¿qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?

El rubio se acercó a su esposa, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y sonrió de medio lado.

-No lo entenderías.

Y salió de la habitación, con rumbo a las cocinas. Así podría come y hacer corajes a gusto.

Excelente combinación.

*

-Papá…-

James caminaba mirando a todos lados, en busca de su progenitor. Bajó al primer piso y pasó de largo por la sala, donde solo estaban Albus y su rubio amigo, ese Malfoy que traía a su padre con los nervios de punta.

Echó un vistazo a la cocina y no lo vio ahí así que salió rumbo al patio y ahí estaba, fumando un cigarrillo.

-Papá…- ni siquiera estaba al tanto de que Harry fumara.

-No.- contestó aún de espaldas a él y dio una calada al cigarro.

-Pero no te he dicho aún lo que quie…-

-Sea lo que sea que pienses, no- Harry estaba serio y la mano le temblaba mientras sostenía su barrita-cancerígena-saca-humo.

-¡Oye! Que es lo que…

Harry lanzó el cigarrillo y se dio la vuelta, quedando de frente a James. Su querido primogénito James, tan lleno de travesuras, dolores de cabeza, ideas alocadas, falto de miedo y rebosante de agallas.

-¿Qué pasa James?

Su padre se veía cansadísimo.

-¿Qué tienes papá?

-Nada.- Harry comenzó a caminar hacia dentro de la casa, pasando a un lado de su hijo -¿qué necesitas?

Fingió que esa extraña situación no había ocurrido y lo siguió.

-Papá ¿puedo ir al cine con…

El mayor sonrió de lado, como aprendió hace tantos años.

-Mientras no sea un Malfoy

James se echó a reír

-¿Y qué si fuera un Malfoy?- entraron a la cocina, que tenía la salida al patio -¿no se supone que la discriminación es mala?

Potter se detuvo abruptamente y su hijo tras de él.

-Ve al cine con quien quieras, James.

Estaba cansado de trabajar y lo único que había pedido eran unas vacaciones relajantes en una playa muggle donde nadie lo conocía, lejos de las multitudes de magos y con su adorada familia. Caminar a la luz de la luna con Ginny, jugar futbol americano en la playa con sus dos hijos y ver a Lily nadar como sirena (las de cuentos no-mágicos, las que son bonitas).

Y ¿qué conseguía?

Que Ginny estuviera todo el día en la habitación metida en su nueva laptop trabajando, Lily le salió con _"papá ¿puedo pasar las vacaciones en casa de mi amiga?"_ y él era de corazón débil, así que con una mirada de ojos vidriosos logró convencerlo. Tiene a James todo el día pidiendo permiso para salir con la chica del bikini que parece haberse encogido en la lavadora (la cual conoció apenas hace 7 días), cada noche y con la que va a Merlín sabe dónde.

Pero el colmo fue que él se hizo esperanzas de al menos poder hacer algunos lanzamientos con Albus, quién se limitó a decir (a la semana de llegar a ese lugar_):_

"_¿puede venir Scorpius a pasar las vacaciones aquí? Queremos ver el futbol soccer y en su casa no hay televisores_"

"_¿Scorpius? ¿Scorpius Malfoy?"_

"_Sí papá. El padre de Scorpius no le permite tener cosas muggle"_

A EL QUÉ COJONES LE IMPORTABA QUE NO LO QUE DRAC…MALFOY PERMITIERA O NO EN SU CASA

"_Sí Albus, tu amigo puede venir"_

Maldito corazón débil.

*

-¿QUÉ? ¿Porqué marcó falta?- El rubio casi se atraganta con un trozo de pizza. Todavía no entendía el juego a la perfección así que giró su rostro e interrogó a su amigo con la mirada.

-Es que el 23 tocó la pelota con la mano, el árbitro lo vio y sacó tarjeta amarilla- dijo con cara de sabiondo.

-¿Y qué? En el quidditch puedes golpear la quaffle con la pierna si se te antoja- la ceja plateada de Scorpius se levantó intrigada.

-Si Scorp. Pero esto no es quidditch.-

Ambos volvieron sus ojos al partido, que iba 1-2, favor el Real Madrid.

Para suerte de Malfoy.

*

Harry escuchó a James salir de la cocina y caminar rumbo a algún lugar, a su otro hijo y el de Malfoy hablar y el ruido del televisor. Pero nada lo distraía.

Abrió el refrigerador sin tener algún antojo en especial, sólo por mantenerse ocupado. Se inclinó y escogió dos huevos, un tomate y una cebolla. Cerró la puerta, se acercó a la estufa, sacó la tabla para picar y comenzó a cortar las verduras, cuando sintió unas manos cerrarse sobre su abdomen.

-¿Qué haces amor?- Ginny le besó la parte de la espalda que quedaba justo frente a sus labios y lo soltó, para ir a tomar un vaso que llenó después de agua.

-Cocino.-

Todo se había confabulado en su contra para alterarlo. No se sentía él mismo.

-¿Qué cocinas?

El hombre dejó de mover la mano que sostenía el cuchillo y lo dejó caer, haciendo un sonido metálico sobre la barra de la cocina. Apoyó ambas manos y bajó la cabeza. Cerró los ojos un momento y respiró profundo.

Ginny le miró con el ceño fruncido y Harry entonces se relajó y le miró sonriente.

-Mi amor ¿qué te parece si vamos a caminar por la playa?- se aceró a ella, la agarró de la cintura y la besó en los labios. Pegó su cintura a la de su esposa, haciendo que ella se recargara en la barra, por la fuerza. Ginny dejó el vaso en cualquier lugar (porque tenía los ojos cerrados y a un eufórico Harry) y le rodeó el cuello. La lengua de su marido se hizo lugar en su boca y el arrebato de pasión que la tomó por sorpresa antes, ahora la encendió.

Pero el moreno se separó abruptamente.

La pelirroja tenía los ojos brillosos y los labios rojos.

-Sí, vamos a caminar.

Medio logró articular.

*

-Draco…

Pero Malfoy ya no estaba en su habitación, donde se supone que estaría.

Y sobre su almohada, donde no debería haber nada, estaba una nota que decía con impecable letra cursiva

_"He ido a ver cómo va todo con los Potter. Más les vale estar tratando bien a Scorpius.  
Vuelvo pronto._

_Te ama: Draco Malfoy"_

Y Astoria negó con la cabeza.

Y luego decían que ella era la sobreprotectora.

*

-¡NO!- Scorpius se agarró el cabello de la desesperación y se levantó del sillón.

-¡SI!- Albus no pudo contener su felicidad. El silbato del fin del partido había sonado y el marcador quedó 3-2, favor Barcelona.

-¡NO!- repitió el rubio, que casi había cantado victoria.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Draco irrumpió en la habitación, alarmado por los anteriores gritos. Sus ojos estaban tan salidos de sus orbitas que parecía doloroso. Y respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Scorpius estaba sorprendido y soltó su cabello para bajar los brazos a su costado.

A pesar de todas las imágenes que su alterado cerebro dibujó, lo único que encontró fue a su hijo, un televisor muggle, una caja con comida de extraña procedencia, al hijo de Potter y nada fuera de lo normal.

Carraspeó, nervioso.

-Hola, em… chicos.- metió las manos en los bolsillos del negro pantalón y miró alrededor. –Qué bonita es tu casa Potter.-

_Disimula, disimula._

-Albus- dijo el aludido, que rompió la quietud y se acercó a Malfoy padre para darle la mano. Draco la estrechó y se quedo mudo. No sabía que decir.

Después de todo, ya no parecía tan buena idea invadir la casa de Harry, digo, Potter, sin previo aviso, guiado por las locuras de su cerebro alterado.

-Draco.

Scorpius se estaba empezando a sentir abochornado. ¿Qué hacía ahí su padre?

-Albus, que bueno que está abierto. Olvidamos las lla…

Harry, de la mano con Ginny, se quedó estático en el umbral de la puerta. No pudo terminar la frase. Se quedó ahí, mirando fijamente la escena.

-Malfoy- asintió con la cabeza

-Potter- regresó el gesto.

Ginny, ajena al bochorno general, sonrió.

-Hola chicos, Malfoy…- y entró a la habitación, en busca de las llaves. Tenía que ser educada puesto que Scorpius era un gran amigo de Albus y ella lo trataba muy bien. Y si Malfoy era su padre, había que portarse igual para con él. Cuando las tuvo en sus manos, volvió al lado de su esposo y les regaló a todos otra sonrisa

-¿Nos vamos amor?- y tomó al hombre de lentes del brazo.

Harry asintió

-Vamos. Malfoys, Albus… se quedan en su casa.- y consiguió, contra todo pronóstico, esbozar una sonrisa.

Su hijo le regresó el gesto.

-Hasta luego papá-

Draco logró por fin, después de un buen rato, reconstruir su gesto frio y respetable.

-Bueno chicos, vine a ver si no necesitaban algo. Dinero para más de esa cosa que… ¿cómo se llama?- señaló la caja de cartón

-Pizza- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, y el rubio mayor tragó saliva.

-Sí, para pizza. O algo, lo que sea.- Albus y Scorpius se miraron

-Creo que no ¿O sí Scorp? Además no creo que a los de la pizzería les hiciera gracia que les pague con galeones.

Sonrieon

-No hace falta nada.- Ambos miraron a Draco.

-Bueno entonces creo que regresaré a la Mansión en ese caso. Pero tienen que prometerme algo los dos.

Los chicos asintieron

-¿Qué necesita Señor Malfoy?- y el más grande sonrió por un momento, recordando a su padre por unos leves instantes. Se recompuso.

-Prometan que no le dirán a Astoria, pero la verdad es que ella me ha enviado a ver como estaban.

Sí, esa era una buena forma de salirse de la bronca. Y como lo prometieron, ella nunca se enteraría. Sonrió astuto.

-Lo prometemos.

Y Draco volvió a casa, tranquilo por encontrarlos en tan inocente situación y medio preocupado por esa manía tan desesperante de esos dos de hablar y moverse igual, y al mismo tiempo.

Pero va, cosa de amigos seguramente.

Esos dos se veían que eran solo amigos…

*

Cuando el moreno cerró la puerta, casi pisándole los talones a Draco, Scorpius irrumpió en carcajadas, las cuales siguió Albus después de unos segundos. Se miraron intrigados.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?- preguntó el rubio

-Oye Scorp… no creas que vas a cambiar el tema- El moreno alzó la ceja y el aludido imitó el gesto –y ya se han ido todos por fin.

-¿Qué tema Al?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

Albus rió.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- Scorpius puso cara de falsa resignación.

-Que me beses de una jodida vez.-

-Qué directo, Al.-

Se echaron a reír los dos

-Oye, pero…- Potter se sentía confundido –¿Has visto como se ponen nuestros padres cuando se ven?

-Si, pero no sé porqué. Quizá por eso de Slytherings y Gryffindors. Aunque no es que a nosotros nos importe demasiado.

-No sé, a papá no le gusta hablar de los tiempos de la guerra. Me imagino que no le trae buenos recuerdos.- Albus estaba realmente intrigado.

Y tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no notó a Scorpius acercarse, hasta que ya lo había besado.

-Alguna cosa niños debió ser. Qué se yo-

Y volvieron a besarse. Tenían mucho tiempo que recuperar, después de todo se la pasaron toda la tarde viendo Real Madrid Vs. Barcelona, en espera de que todos salieran.

Y ahora que lo habían hecho…

FIN

* * *

_Salen los actores tomados de las manos, junto a la escritora._

_Hacen todos una reverencia y Taniz da un paso al frente diciendo con voz alegre "El reto fue: un Scorpius/Albus que implique futbol soccer, donde almenos en dos ocasiones se mencione al Barcelona. Los protagonistas deben estar grandes (por ahí de 6° ó 7° curso) con Drarry implicito. Gracias por venir y de antemano, por dejar review. Espero les haya gustado"  
Vuelven a hacer todos una reverencia, se dan la vuelta y desaparecen tras el rojo telón._

_Las 5468431 personas de la sala se levantan emocionadas, aplaudiendo todavía y, con lágrimas en los ojos, salen del teatro. No sin antes dejar un review._

_:D  
_


End file.
